Why you?
by yukiruhina23
Summary: Does a love story starts with a stolen kiss? or in a different way.


**YOW Guys! I hve another story in mind hohohohoho, well some of you might have read my still-on-going fic about JERZA! yepeee **

**But ihave another plot in mind and graylu will be perfect for this one hahaha lol**

**please do enjoy the story READ AND REVIEW**

**your suggestions or reviews will be appreciated :**

**Jerza, Graylu, Grayza, Lolu and Lyovia FOREVER!**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**Oh yeah, I just have a few minor changes!**

**I'm sorry for those who already read this chapter,**

** If you don't want to re-read it again then skip to the bottom to know the change**

**!THANKS!**

* * *

"Lucy, wake up! You'll gonna be late for school, if you don't get up." Layla Heartfilia said dearly to her sleeping daughter. "Alright mom, just… 5 more minutes!" then she slept again. "Lucy wake up it is already 8:00, I know your class starts at 8:30 if you don't wake up now, I don't know what will happen to you at school." Layla said to her daughter.

"Oh, shit I will be done for" I ran out of the room and ate breakfast, after that I ran in the bathroom and bathed. Then I wore my uniform "Tada!" I said looking at the full body mirror admiring myself. "I never get tired of this uniform and my beautiful face" I smiled, oh yeah, I'm late for school. I dashed out of my bedroom, to the kitchen and kissed my mom goodbye.

"Oh, I forgot, Lucy please be home early this afternoon, I got something to say to you, and be safe on your way to school" mom giggled. "Ok, bye mom" I bid her goodbye.

"Lucy, you never learn" Layla said laughing after her panicking daughter was far away.

* * *

So exhausting, but thank goodness I made it to school.

"Hey Lucy your early today" a petite blue head girl greeted Lucy

"Hi Levi-chan, your late today also?" I asked her. Levi smiled and laughed.

"No you silly, it's too early to be late for school, the time right now is 7:30 you know" she said.

"Mom, you liar!" I shouted at the skies. Levi laughed more and some students gave me weird looks. I was a fool to believe that it was already 8:00. Well I guess I should just have fun for today.

Levy and I walked inside and went to the lockers to get out things for our first class. As I opened my locker, I saw a white envelope with a flowery design printed on it. I took an azure paper, and I read the letter:

Dear Lucy

Good Morning to you, I hope you are not running late like last time *smile*. I'm sure that today will be a wonderful day to you and for me. I hope you enjoy this day, take care. You know I'm always there when you are in need. Belated Happy 17th Birthday, my Lucy, it was weekend yesterday, so I didn't get to give you my regards.

Secretly yours,

Secret :)

This letter form I-don't-know-who, never fails to cheer me up whenever my day starts as a bad one. I wonder who is this guy. I started receiving these kind of letters, during the start of my 2nd year as I high school student in Fairy Tail Academy. From the first letters up to this one, have the same king of envelope, azure paper, writing style, yes it is written by hand.

"Oh, Lu-chan, another letter from Secret – kun? What does it say?" Levi asked as she looked at the paper I was holding. She snatched it and she read it.

"Lu-chan I am very jealous of you, having a boy cheer you up everyday with this sweet letters, is just so cute" she said smiling.

"I really want to know who this guy is" I replied. Yes we know that this is a guy, because at the first ever letter, he introduced himself, but not his name of course.

"Come on Levy – chan, let's go to our class" I said to her as I put the letter inside my bag. I always kept the letters at home secured from everybody's eyes. But my mom knows all about it

We went to our class and sat at the middle row. I sat beside the window

"Hey, Lucy – chan and Levy– chan" a white haired girl greeted us, as she entered the room.

"Oh Lisanna – chan, good morning" Levy greeted back and I gave her a nod.

"Is this seat taken?" Lisanna pointed at the seat next to Levy. "No, so we can be seatmates" Levy laughed.

"Hahahah Levy your funny I am a freshman." Lisanna laughed

"Yeah we know, but why are you here?" I asked

"I am waiting for someone" she replied

After a while more students came in to the classroom. Then suddenly , the girls started to squeal.

"There they go again" Lisanna sweat dropped.

When you hear the girls squealing like crazy, it means _they_ are here. The so-called pride of 2nd year students, Loke, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. I don't why girls fangirls them but I found them annoying, they make girls squeal, but doesn't shush them, then some of them make girls cry.

As they enter the room , Loke the flirtiest flirt came inside and winked at every girl he sees, then Natsu came in next, and had a wide grin plastered on his face, lastly Gray, he is not smiling and not winking but, the aura he gives off has an arrogant feeling in it.

Then, I looked at Gray, as he looked at me and made an eye contact, he smirked.

'_What was that?'_ I asked myself, Levy – chan looked at me and smiled. "Hahaha, Lucy I saw that" she whispered to me.

Lisanna there was just staring at Natsu. We all know that Lisanna has some kind of interest in Natsu.

She stood up and bid her goodbye to Lucy and Levy.

"I gotta go our class will start a few minutes, bye!" Lisanna said as she walk away.

* * *

Lunch time

Levy – chan, Lisanna and I went to the cafeteria, and bought our launch there. We met Lisanna's siblings, Mirajane Strauss, a third year, Elfman Strauss a third year.

"Lisanna! No need to man up and wait at the line, we already bought you something" Elfman handed the food to Lisanna

"Thank you Mira – nee, Elf-neechan" Lisanna thanked her older sis and bro. They started to eat.

"Lucy, Levy eat with us" Mira asked

"No thanks Miras – san we are quite full" Levi said as we left the cafeteria we saw Erza Scarlet, our Student Council Pres. with Jellal Fernandez, the S.C. V.P. walking to the siblings' table.

"They are so cute together" I muttered to Levy.

Then we went to the library to get something. Levy and I carried two to three books. I am so excited to read this.

As we walk in the hallway, someone bumped, Levy lost her grip on the books and fall. "Ow!" Levy cried.

"Watch where you are going!" the boy shouted.

The boy just continued walking. Oh, it's Gray, and he's alone, you rarely see him alone. Sometimes he is with Natsu, or Loke or both. But, I couldn't get annoyed anymore.

"Hey, you are the one who bumped my friend, then you got the nerve to say it to her like that!" I can't hold back my anger anymore to these scums.

"Lu-chan, please don't start a fight" I heard Levy

He looked back. "Are you talking to me?" he annoyingly asked.

"No, no I was talking to the air. Yes I am talking to you." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my tone. Then other people gave us weird looks.

Gray approached me, "So what am I gonna do? Kneel at her and apologize? No, not in my whole life, to nerds like you" as his face was getting closer to mine. I am so angry, that I didn't bother on how his face was very close to mine, all I did was stare daggers to his eyes.

"Don't get cocky, just because other girls are fawning over you, I'm different so you can't allure me with your not so charming face!" I shouted back to his face.

"YOH, Gray let's fight!" I heard a voice calling at Gray but he didn't bulge.

"You got a ner-, CHU" as Gray was HIT ON THE HEAD BY Natsu with a lot of force, Gray accidentally kissed Lucy.

My eyes widened and my cheeks turned bright red. Gray leaned back, he turned around and kicked Natsu square on the face. "You idiot! Look on what you did!" He pointed at me.

"That was my first kiss" I whimpered. An aura that gives the feeling of killing was felt.

"Lu – chan! Calm down! Keep calm and talk things over!" Levy said, startled.

"Gotta go!" Gray said as he patted Natsu on the shoulder. Then he started to run

* * *

I patted Natsu on the shoulder and I started to run, the killing intent was so scary, but it was kind of interesting. *Laughs*. The killing intent was so funny, but I got to escape my death sentence today, I have a lot of things to do in my life.

She saw through my actions and she started chasing me.

"HEY, GRAY FULL**BASTARD**! BRING YOUR ASS BACK HERE! AND LET ME KILL YOU!" giving emphasis to the '_bastard'_

"Who the hell would go back there, and be killed by you?" I scoffed still running.

We passed by people, laughing and scoffing you can hear them saying:

"Gray – sama, run for your life she's a demon!" fangirls squealed.

"What kind of show is this?" some people laughed.

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU BASTRAD!" she cried, I looked at her shades of red plastered on her face, I don't know if it's from anger of the fact that I accidentally kissed her. I laughed

Then we reached the ground floor, I have to get out of this situation, quick.

But, I have to say this situation was interesting. It is fun annoying her like that and teasing her, but I don't want to run anymore.

"It's not my fault, that Natsu is an idiot, that doesn't understand a person's situation, and just smack me hard on the head!" I shouted back.

"I'LL REALLY KILL YOU, IF YOU DIDN'T LEAN YOUR HEAD LIKE THAT, IT WOULDN'T HAPPEN!"

I added oil to the fire, am I really this dumb? Or the whole thing is just my fault?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I said sarcastically. Ughh, what am I doing? "It is also my first one you know" I replied back. The people around us gasped or whatever you call it. But, it is the truth I reserve my kiss to the one I liked.

"COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY FIRST KISS" as she said that, an idea formed in my mind. Well it wouldn't scar me for life if I do this.

As we went outside the school, I stopped then she bumped at my back, I turned around and saw many people peering at the windows, wondering of what's happening.

Then I looked at her. Her eyes were watery like she was ready to cry for a minute. Is that first kiss, really important to girls? Well it also important to me, but it was just an accident.

I held her chin upwards, I leaned down, my face getting closer and closer, inch by inch. She was startled. Then I kissed her softly on the lips. Well I already kissed her ACCIDENTALLY, so it's okay for me to return it back.

I leaned back, she was stunned, her face was really really red.

I couldn't help but laugh in my mind.

The people around, started squealing and hooting, some boys are crying and girls where fuming with anger.

"Are you happy now? I rightfully returned your first kiss directly at yours" I muttered as I grinned teasing her.

She looked at me tears starting to form, she abruptly kicked my right leg.

"STUPID PERVERT!" she shouted, she turned around, her back facing me. She begun to run away from me and went in the building.

You can hear people laughing. "He got dump" you can hear them saying

"SHUT UP!" the people shut up.

That was really embarrassing, why did I think of that idea in the first place? Well, how can you think properly if someone was chasing you down?

I should have said sorry in the first place, and this would never happen.

No! What the hell?, the cool and great Gray, apologizing at a weird girl is just too much for me. My pride is on the line

But being dump by a girl in front of the whole school is not really the best choice other than apologizing.

* * *

"I'm home" I said to the people inside the house.

"How school" Lyon snickered planning to stop his laugh but failed.

"It's useless to ask if you already know" I glared at him.

"I'll be in my room" I said walking past by Ultear.

"Oh yeah Gray, Mom said that the two of you will go somewhere tomorrow, and be early and go home right afterschool" she said to me after laughing with Lyon.

"Okay, where's Mom?" I asked her

"She's having a beauty sleep for tomorrow" she replied, I raised an eyebrow, what is the occasion for tomorrow? I asked myself.

"Okay" then I walked upstairs.

Our family history is quite twisted in my point of view, Ultear the oldest is quite scary if you angered her, but she is a sadistic elder sister if you are in the same house as her. Her sadistic side is not showed in public places, well you'll never know.

Lyon here is my brother his 10 months older than me, Ur or mom got pregnant after she had Lyon. Lyon is sometimes a pain in the ass, he always treats me like an idiot, but he is a good elder bro.

Ur, or mom is lively and a joyful mother but sometimes she's sentimental or emotional cause father died in an accident, still she tried to enjoy life and succeed.

That's the whole Fullbuster family.

* * *

"Mom I'm Home" I said as I step inside the house.

"Oh Lucy, quickly change your dress we have something to talk about." Layla said to her daughter.

"Ok, Mom" I went to my room and changed my clothes to my casual ones. I went back to the living room.

"So what are we going to talk about?" I asked as I sat on the red sofa.

"Well, Lucy it's about your father's last will" my mother said as a melancholic smile started to etch on her face.

"So what is the last will all about, and why I am concerned to it?" I smiled at her and she smiled back. Sensing that I don't want to remember father's sad tragic death anymore.

"At the age of 17 you're gonna meet your handsome FI-AN-CE!" my mom squealed in excitement.

"Mom! I have a fiance?! I am not ready for this!" I said.

I don't want to be tied down with somebody that I only met!

"But Lucy this is the last request of your father! Please understand" my mom half-smiled

"And, who is this fiance of mine?" I asked her

"You will meet him tomorrow after school, you should go home early, It is quite rude for the guest to wait for you!"

my mom brightened up.

"Okay mom, but still I am not sure about this marriage thingy and you know that I have a 30 year plan about my future!" I said as I went to my room.

"Who is this man who will marry me? I hope his a good and handsome guy to be tied down with. Unlike someone who is stupid and perverted like the one a while ago."

I remembered the thing that happened this afternoon at school

"DAMN YOU FULLBUSTARD!"

* * *

**How's that minna?**

**should I continue this?**

**Well I had fun while writing this one**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Review :))))**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**L**

**HALUU GUYS THESE ARE THE CHANGES that i made**

**AND FEW NOTES ABOUT THEIR YEAR LEVEL :3**

**Lisanna is a freshman**

**elfman is a 2nd year just like lucy**

**mira erza jellal and ultear are 3rd years**

**Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Loke, Levy are also 2nd years**

**then others will be introduce in the future :3**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! :)**


End file.
